Revengers
The Revengers (Japanese: リベンジャーズ Revengers) are a group of characters of the day and a recurring character that appeared in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!. They are a group of evil Pokémon Trainers under the lead of Viren that participate in Battle Royal matches. Two named members are Mr. Electric and Mad Magmar. The Revengers took part in a Battle Royal alongside their Pokémon, but they used a variety of dirty tactics in order to gain an advantage over the and his . Witnessing this, and helped the Masked Royal to defeat them. Character The Revengers are a group of cheaters that are willing to employ all sorts of dirty tricks to ensure that they win. For example, they restrain their opponents or gang up on them. In addition, the Revengers are shown to be hypocritical, as seen when they were infuriated by and after they intervened in a match to free the Masked Royal's Incineroar from their Pokémon, even though the Revengers themselves resort to the same tactic on a regular basis. Pokémon Mr. Electric is Mr. Electric's only known Pokémon. It was first used in a Battle Royal against the and his until Mr. Electric got disqualified due to interference from Mad Magmar's . Later, it was used in a tag team battle alongside Magmortar against Incineroar and Ash's Torracat. Electivire was eventually defeated by Torracat's newly learned . Electivire's known moves are , , and .}} Mad Magmar is Mad Magmar's only known Pokémon. It was first used in a Battle Royal against the and his . Later, it was used in a tag team battle alongside Mr. Electric's against Incineroar and Ash's Torracat. Magmortar was eventually defeated by Torracat's newly learned . Magmortar's known moves are , , , and .}} Other members is the Revengers' first known Pokémon. It was first used in a match against three other Trainers and their , , and . The outcome of this battle remains unknown. Poliwrath later assisted in distracting Incineroar during its match against Mad Magmar and Mr. Electric. Following Mad Magmar and Mr. Electric's loss, Poliwrath and the Revengers' other Pokémon confronted the Masked Royal and , but they were quickly defeated by Incineroar's . Poliwrath's known moves are and .}} is the Revengers' second known Pokémon. Muk assisted in distracting Incineroar during its match against Mad Magmar and Mr. Electric. Following Mad Magmar and Mr. Electric's loss, Muk and the Revengers' other Pokémon confronted the Masked Royal and , but they were quickly defeated by Incineroar's . Muk's only known move is .}} is the Revengers' third known Pokémon. Golem assisted in distracting Incineroar during its match against Mad Magmar and Mr. Electric. Following Mad Magmar and Mr. Electric's loss, Golem and the Revengers' other Pokémon confronted the Masked Royal and , but they were quickly defeated by Incineroar's . Golem's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=村上裕哉 Yūya Murakami (one of them) |en=Sam Black (Heel Green) Roger Callagy (Heel Blue) Marc Thompson (Heel Beard) }} Trivia * Dub closed captions refer to the unnamed members as Heel Blue, Heel Beard, and Heel Green‬. * The Revengers are similar to the Invincible Pokémon Brothers, in the sense that both groups cheat in Pokémon battles by unfairly interfering during vulnerable moments in order to give their teammate(s) the advantage. Names Category:Male characters Category:Anime characters Category:Alola characters of the day es:Revengadores/Vengativos it:Rivendicatori